Stop me before it's too late
by Cilvanti
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta have a big fight, which ends up with Bulma making a few decisions. These decisions won't only effect her's, but other's future as well. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Stop me, before it's too late.**_

_**This story takes place before Bra is born. Vegeta and Bulma have a fight, which ends up letting Bulma make a big decision. This decision won't only effect her future. **_

_**A/N: stares at a creapy man before her No, I don't own DBZ or any characters in it...cries**_

_**Chapter 1: The start of the end.**_

Bulma couldn't understand what had happend, one thing she was just walking downstairs really happy and cheerfull, acting like her mother, the next thing she was face to face in an other fight with her husband. She doesn't even know the reason of the fight anymore. All she could hear was her own crying and Vegeta's angry voice calling names towards her. Thank god Trunks wasn't there to whitness it all.

"Why are we doing this, Vegeta? Why do we always end up fighting?" She asked him with fresh tears in her eyes. He looked her in the eyes with no emotion showing in his eyes.

"Why can't we just live like a normal couple?"

"Because we aren't a normal couple, woman. I'm a saiyan prince, you're a human, we can't be like your friends." Vegeta answered, calmed down.

"What about Chi-Chi and Goku huh? They're together and happy!" Bulma screamed.

"I WILL NOT act like that BAFFOON named Kakarot! I am NOT a third-class warrior..or should I say clown? You know that woman!" Vegeta screamed, anger overcoming him once again.

"STOP CALLING GOKU THAT! YOU KNOW HE'S MY BEST FRIEND VEGETA!"

"I DON'T FREAKING CARE!" That was it, Bulma slapped Vegeta in the face, leaving Vegeta in shock when Bulma ran upstairs. He heard her slam the door of their bedroom shut and throw stuff in there, grabbing something out of the closet.

_'What the hell is she doing in the closet? Is she leaving me!' _ He thought and ran towards their bedroom, seeing Bulma packing her stuff.

"What are you doing! You can't just leave me!"

"Why not? Because noone else can fix your 'precious' Gravity Room? Well you can put this in that thick head of yours! I WANT A DIVORCE! I've had it with this Vegeta! I've had it with you and you're stupid obsession of getting stronger than Goku, or to let Trunks train 'till he drops to the floor! I don't want to spend every weekend looking over him or you in the medic's!" She said and closed her suitcase, walking towards the door.

"I'll be at Chi-Chi's house. You stay here, you don't have any other place to go. Be gratefull that I'm nice enough to let you live in your house 'till you find someplace else." She said, hinting him she wants him gone, quick. He stood there, too bewildered to say anything while she was leaving. He heared the car start and sped off and he sat down on their bed.

"She left...she really left.." He said in a whisper and for the first time in years a tear slid down his cheeck.

Bulma arrived at Chi-Chi's house and told the famaly all about the fight. She cried for 3 straight hours before she could relax a little and eat something. Chi-Chi showed her a bedroom and went back to the living room towards Goku.

"You don't think she meant the divorce part do you?" Goku asked her, concern filling his eyes. Chi-Chi looked at her feet.

"I don't know, Goku. She was pretty mad, I can understand that. But on the other hand, they really love each other. They may not show it, but they do. Everybody knows that. Poor Vegeta, he's left there, not knowing what to do or say to Trunks." Chi-Chi said and sat down next to Goku on the couch.

"Can we help them?" Goku asked her, rubbing his wife's back to calm her down.

"No, this is their problem. All we can do is take care of them both a little. You have to make sure Vegeta will be okay, even though he might not admit he's hurt." Chi-Chi said and Goku nodded.

Bulma woke up, remembering where she was, and why she was there. She put a hand on her stomach...why now? She didn't even have the chance to tell Vegeta she was carrying his child..again. Their second child..he or she would grow up without a father if this would really go on. IF they would get a divorce, she wouldn't let the baby go to Vegeta, knowing that he won't like company while he was training...and if he wants to train the child..she wasn't there to nurse them both...what would happen then? The both of them would die 'cause of the hard training.

"Ohw no..what have I done? I've left him there...what if he tires himself out too much? AGAIN!" She said to herself, thinking back to all the times she had to take him out of the GR with the help of her father and had to nurse him back to full health, just to let him train again.She thought about the possebility of Vegeta just lying there in the GR, too tired to stand up..her parents would notice him gone..right? But what if her parents were gone?

"Don't be stupid, he's a full grown man!" She told herself and remembered what he told her in the fight the day before. She threw her pillow against the wall in anger and decided to get dressed and eat something before doing some work.

Vegeta was eating his breakfast, slowly for the first time. Bulma's parents already knew all about the fight, Vegeta told them and they were both supporting them for as much as he would let them. He didn't feel like training, his mind was with her, Bulma. He couldn't focus on anything else but her, hoping she would return to him. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he did feel pain, a lot of it.

Trunks was at school, Bulma's father was at work while her mother was doing shopping. Leaving him alone in the house. He sighed...he didn't know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Stop me, before it's too late**_

_**First off, SORRY IT TOKE SO LONG! Yeah I've been too lazy, but hey, it's vacation..don't rush me! I'll promise to do more, if I get reviews! Tell me what you think! And..if you have any ideas to make this story better (if you think it's not good at all) then just say it to me...all ideas are welcome..I'll see what I can do with it! **_

_**I also want to thank Meerlorre for helping with this story! YOU RULE!**_

_**Ok ok, up to part 2! .**_

_**Chapter 2: You want a what!**_

"Are you sure about this all, Bulma? I mean...it is a big effect on everything you have in your life! You must really be sure about it...or else just don't do it, go back home and have a nice life." Chi-Chi told her friend. Bulma looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, Chi, I know about that all and still I really want to do this." Bulma said. She told Chi-Chi a few minutes ago that she wanted to kick Vegeta out of the house, get a divorce and..take an abortion. She didn't want an other baby of him. Not in this situation.

"Can't you just...stop the fight between you and him? I mean...you know he's devastated right now. We both know it very well!" Chi-Chi said.

"Chi, I know but frankly, I don't care." Bulma said, hurting her heart with those words. She did care, but she wanted herself not to.

"And cows fly, come on Bulma...this is all nonsense!" Chi-Chi said.

"No it isn't, Chi! I have to do this! And I will, today!" With that said Bulma stood up and grabbed her stuff, all of it, she wanted to go back home after she toke the abortion. She already had an appointment with her personal doctor. She got in her car and sped off, leaving a shocked Chi-Chi behind. She grabbed the phone and dialed the number of the one person who could stop her.

At CC things weren't the same. Everything was upside down for Vegeta. The one person he loved so much had left him and it was all his fault.

"Me and my big mouth...damned woman, why can't she just accept the fact that I'll never be a person like Kakarot." He mumbled. He walked into the livingroom and heared the phone ring. He picked it up.

"Vegeta here." He said.

"Thank god you're there! Listen, you need to hurry up to Bulma's personal doctor! She's about to take an abortion! Don't be angry that she didn't tell you, 'cause she wanted to yesterday before the fight! JUST GO AND STOP HER!" Chi-Chi screamed through the telephone, making Vegeta hold the horn from his ear.

"Why should I? If she wants the damn abortion, let her."

"It's your freaking child, Vegeta. I know you care! You can't let her take it! If she does, both of you will regret it the rest of her life. Please Vegeta, do it for her!" Chi-Chi begged.

Vegeta was silence for a while..she was right..he did want the child to be born...if it was a boy he could train him again. He let out a sigh and told Chi-Chi he was on his way and hang up. He needed to think..what could he say to Bulma to stop her from all of this?

Bulma, I want to train the child so stop? No way..that will make her more pissed off.

Bulma, there are too many germs on that stuff the doctor uses, so stop? Then she'll stop when Christmas and newyear's eve will take place on the same day.

He arrived at the doctor's place and saw Bulma's car in the parking lot. Hopefully he isn't too late.

What to say? What CAN he say? He messed it up real bad this time and he regretted everything he said. Everything. He wanted to try it over so bad that it hurts. He walked into the waitingroom but Bulma was no where in sight.

"Great...just great.." He mumbled, thinking he was too late. He looked around and saw the doctor's personal assistant.

"May I help you, Sir?" The lady asked.

"Where's Bulma?" He asked.

"She's inside Sir, if you want to talk to her, I suggest you wait 'till she's done. It's not a pretty sight inside there." She said, pointing at the door that lead to the operationroom. The door opened and Bulma walked out, with tears in her eyes. She looked around and saw Vegeta standing there.

_'I'm too late' _He thought and turned on his heels, heading for the door.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

_**A/N: Yeah yeah, sorry...a bit of a cliffhanger maybe, but I want to make this story a bit more exciting. Part 3 will be up soon, I hope! **_

_**Please review, as said above, for any ideas or remarks or anything. It means a lot to me! **_

_**-xxx- Cilvanti**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Stop me, before it's too late.**_

_**I wanna thank: Kuwabaramikey 17 (who was concerned about Vegeta's kid .), WenYongFa(who added me to her favorite authors + added my story to her favorite story list! THNX!) and last but NOT least! ForeVer-Vegeta's-12 (the one who is hooked up with this story!) Thank you all very much! Hope you (and everyone else) like this part! Too bad for all of you..this is the LAST PART!**_

_**Disclaimer: Again..I tell everybody who needs and wants to hear...I DO NOT own DBZ or any characters in this story! **_

_**Chapter 3: Welcome back**_

"Great...just great.." He mumbled, thinking he was too late. He looked around and saw the doctor's personal assistant.

"May I help you, Sir?" The lady asked.

"Where's Bulma?" He asked.

"She's inside Sir, if you want to talk to her, I suggest you wait 'till she's done. It's not a pretty sight inside there." She said, pointing at the door that lead to the operationroom. The door opened and Bulma walked out, with tears in her eyes. She looked around and saw Vegeta standing there.

_'I'm too late' _He thought and turned on his heels, heading for the door.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Vegeta, stop." She said and Vegeta stood still, not turning around to face her. He couldn't. He made her life hell, or worst. It was all his fault...now she had an abortion that they would regret...he already did...did she? Would she? It was his child after all..she hated him, didn't she?

"I didn't do it, Vegeta. I couldn't." She said, as if she knew the question that lingered in his head. He turned around and looked at her in shock.

"Why not, woman?"

"Because..I want this child. Maybe you don't, but I do..and I will raise it like I raised Trunks, with all the love I can give." She said, no emotions showing in her face, matching Vegeta's face. But only the both of them could see that they did care.

"I understand." Vegeta said and was about to leave, but again Bulma stopped him, this time by holding his arm.

"Is that all you have to say?" She asked him, a quizzical look on her face. He gazed at her.

"What else should I say?"He said. Bulma couldn't believe her ears, she thought he'd ask her..no..demand her to let him train the child when it was old enough. Was he still angry at her? Was he really still about to leave her?

"Never mind. Let's go home." She said and the both of them stepped in Bulma's car and sped off towards CC.

When they arrived they could see Trunks sparring outside with Goten. Vegeta felt pride as he saw Trunks kick Goten to the ground. Bulma smiled when she saw her son having so much fun. Yes, she would definatly let the kid be trained by Vegeta, if it was a boy. No doubt about that. She looked at Vegeta and followed him into the house.

"We need to talk, Vegeta. About yesterday." She said when they were in the livingroom.

"What's there left to say? You want me out of the house, we both hate each other, you were about to throw our brat away..how can you explain better that you hate my guts?" He sneered and she gulped. She blew it..they both did.

"That's what I want to talk about. I don't want you out, I don't hate you and you know it! AND I didn't take the abortion, because of you, because of us, because I want this child. I want it because I love you and the baby. I love my famaly. I don't want us to split because of that fight." Bulma said, tears stinging in her eyes. She looked at her shoes, shoving them on the floor a bit.

"I love you Vegeta, I love you so much that it hurts."

"Then you have to understand one thing, woman. I will never be like Kakarot, not because I hate him, but because I am who I am. We just can't live like Chi-Chi and Kakarot because we both aren't them! We are who we are and if you think that that's not good enough and want this, what we have now, to change, then you need to be with someone else than me. I can't change." He said, with a calm voice. Bulma felt her chin being lifted by Vegeta's hand so they would look into each other's eyes.

"Do you want this all to change? Don't you sometimes like the verbals we have? Admit it, it's fun." He said and smirked. She smiled too and hugged him.

"I admit, it's fun sometimes. You're right Vegeta, about everything. I don't want this too change, I don't want anything too change. I love this life, I love you, and our children."

He rolled his eyes at the mention of the "love" part once again. But then he smirked again and kissed her forhead.

"I love you too, Bulma." He said and held her close to him.

At that moment the phone rang and Bulma picked it up.

"Bulma! Please tell me you're ok? Did you take an abortion? Was Vegeta on time?" Chi-Chi asked, worried sick.

"No he wasn't on time, Chi." Bulma said and heared Vegeta grunt on the background. She smiled.

"But I didn't take the abortion either. I couldn't..I realized I loved everything too much." She said and suddenly felt Vegeta's arms around her waist and his lips on her neck, going to her earlobe to nibble on it. She tried her best to hold the moans in.

"Gosh I'm glad about that, Bulma. Well..I'll talk to you later then." Chi-Chi said.

"Y-yeah, bye bye!" Bulma said and hang up the phone. She turned in Vegeta's embrance and put her finger on the tip of his nose.

"Be glad the conversation wasn't long, or else you would be punished for cutting the conversation off." She said with a smirk on her face. She then kissed him and they went upstairs to their bedroom.

_**The end**_

_**A short story, I know..I need to concentrate on a new story..a new topic..**_

_**I already have some ideas..I only hope it will work...**_

_**Please review..and if you wanna share some ideas, please tell them? .**_

_**Buh-bye!**_


End file.
